Mon nom est Kurama
by Ellundril07
Summary: Une silhouette qui s'éloigne en silence, et des larmes qui coulent, imperceptibles. Sasuke assiste, impuissant, au désespoir de Naruto. Et quelle tristesse dans la voix de cet étrange ninja, qui semble porter un lourd fardeau ! "Je le ferai sourire à nouveau..." Cette promesse qu'il s'est faite, Sasuke s'est juré de la tenir... SasuNaru of course !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

C'était le matin. Dans un petit appartement banal situé dans le centre de Konoha, le soleil venait juste de pénétrer à travers les volets et caressait la chevelure de l'unique occupant des lieux.

Celui-ci se leva. Il était grand.1m80 environ. Il avait la peau dorée et des yeux bleus incroyables. Il avait des cheveux très blonds qui lui tombaient en mèches fines sur les yeux.

Il alla prendre une douche rapide. Puis il s'habilla. Il mit pantalon noir simple, des rangers noires, un haut rouge sans manche marqué du symbole de son clan, un tourbillon, et pour finir un long manteau noir avec des flammes rouges en bas. Il noua rapidement son bandeau autour de son bras et sortit.

Le village était vide car il était très tôt. Naruto avait rendez-vous avec son équipe composée de : Sakura, Sai, Sasuke (qu'il avait ramené quelques mois plus tôt) et de Kakashi-sensei. Mais ce n'était plus l'équipe d'antan.

Quand Naruto avait ramené Sasuke, tous ses amis s'étaient brusquement détournés de lui et bientôt, plus personne de voulut lui parler.

Au début, Naruto s'était révolté bien sûr, il avait cherché à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal mais au final, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ses amis n'étaient peut-être pas des vrais amis. Ils comptaient sur lui pour ramener Sasuke mais, ils n'étaient pas vraiment attachés à lui.

Puis, au fil du temps, Naruto s'était résigné. Il n'était plus l'enfant de 16 ans qui passait son temps à s'agiter. Il en avait vu depuis.

Ce soir, c'était son anniversaire. Il allait avoir 18 ans mais personne ne lui souhaiterait. À part Kakashi-sensei. De toute manière, il ne s'attendait plus à rien.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde où devait le rejoindre son "équipe" mais il était encore tôt. Il faisait frais malgré le fait qu'on était en été. Le soleil avait encore un peu de mal à réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Naruto vit s'élever de la fumée et devina qu'il s'agissait du stand de ramen d'Ichiraku. Il décida de s'offrir quelques bols de ramens. Ichiraku fut heureux de le voir et lui en offrit un gratuit pour le remercier de sa fidélité.

Puis il repartit. Sai arriva très peu de temps plus tard. Naruto l'ignora superbement quand il passa devant lui.

-Naruto, on ne t'as jamais appris la politesse ? C'est quand même le minimum de dire bonjour à ses coéquipiers, dit Sai en lui faisant un sourire faux.

Naruto se contenta de le fixer, tant et si bien que Sai dû détourner les yeux. Ils entendirent des bruits de pas.

C'était Sasuke. Naruto fit mine de ne pas s'occuper de lui mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Sasuke-san, bonjour, dit Sai en souriant.

-Hm, marmonna Sasuke en allant s'appuyer sur la barrière, à quelques mètres de Naruto.

Sai revint vers Naruto et dit :

-Tu vois ? Lui au moins, il sait faire preuve de politesse. Mais c'est normal après tout, il a eu des parents pour lui apprendre les bases du savoir-vivre. Pas toi.

Sasuke tiqua en entendant les paroles de Sai et Naruto pouffa de rire.

-C'est toi qui me parles de savoir-vivre ? Répondit-il. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, tu lisais dans les livres ce qu'il fallait faire dans telle ou telle situation. Alors ne me fait pas la morale ! Moi, au moins, je ne fais pas semblant...

-Naruto espèce de...commença Sai.

POUF !

-Kakashi-sensei ! S'exclama Naruto. Vous êtes en retard !

-Oui, répondit l'homme en face de lui. Des extraterrestres m'ont...

-Aucune importance, dit Naruto. C'est quoi, la mission d'aujourd'hui ?

Kakashi regarda autour de lui.

-Tiens, Sakura est en retard ? S'étonna t-il. Je vous donnerai l'ordre de mission quand elle sera là.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, des pas précipités retentirent. Sakura arriva en se tenant les côtes. Elle s'appuya à la barrière.

-Bonjour Sakura-chan, la salua Sai en s'approchant d'elle.

-Salut Sai ! Répondit-elle. Oh, Sasuke-kun, bonjour !

-Hm, répondit le brun en face d'elle.

-Bon, alors, c'est quoi, l'ordre de mission ? Demanda Naruto sans saluer Sakura.

-Alors...commença Kakashi, nous devons nous rendre à Suna, en ramener le Kazekage et revenir à Konoha le plus vite possible. Il doit mener des négociations à but commerciaux avec notre Hokage. On se retrouve à la porte principale dans un quart d'heure.

Tous commencèrent à se disperser mais Kakashi retint Naruto.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais être là cinq minutes plus tôt ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Naruto acquiesça et se rendit chez lui. Là, il prit un sac neuf, et y rangea : des affaires de rechanges, des soins (Sakura ne le soignerait sûrement pas), et des provisions. Il prit bien sûr des armes et, après avoir vérifié l'heure, il alla à la porte principale. En chemin, il acheta des rouleaux de parchemin neufs.

Kakashi était déjà présent. Il tenait un paquet enveloppé de papier marron. Il sourit quand Naruto arriva à sa hauteur.

-Naruto, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit-il. Tsunade-sama t'a nommé ANBU et tu obtient par la même occasion le statut de jounin.

-C'est...incroyable, murmura Naruto.

-Oui, répondit Kakashi. À partir de maintenant, tu es mon égal et tu as donc le droit de me tutoyer. Je ne suis plus ton maître. Nous tenions à te faire cette surprise pour ton anniversaire.

-Merci, souffla Naruto, abasourdi.

-Tiens, ajouta Kakashi en lui donnant le paquet.

Naruto l'ouvrit et découvrit un gilet vert, le même que celui de Kakashi.

-Il appartenait à ton père, dit Kakashi. Nous nous sommes dit que tu étais le seul vraiment digne de le porter après lui.

Naruto était vraiment ému. Il endossa le gilet qui lui allait comme un gant. Il y avait une étiquette bien visible qui portait le nom de son père au niveau de son cœur, et en dessous, le sien.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri comme ça.

Sai arriva. Il eut l'air étonné.

-Et bien Naruto ? Tu te déguise ?

Naruto ne daigna même pas répondre. Il préférait garder ses remarques pour lui et savourer ce moment. Il avait l'impression que son père le tenait dans ses bras. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur, même après tout ce temps.

-Je t'expliquerai, dit Kakashi à l'adresse de Sai. J'attends juste tout le monde.

Sasuke arriva à son tour et quand il vit le gilet de Naruto, il haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Sakura fit son entrée peu de temps plus tard.

-Naruto, tu sais qu'il faut être très fort pour porter ça, pouffa t-elle. Enlève moi ça tout de suite.

Naruto la regarda d'un air de défi.

-Je t'ai dit quelque chose, il me semble, s'énerva t-elle. Enlève ce gilet.

Naruto recula. Kakashi intervint.

-Sakura, dit-il. Naruto a été nommé garde d'élite et jounin. Il a donc parfaitement le droit de porter ce gilet. Il est aussi ton supérieur maintenant.

-J'y crois pas ! S'exclama Sakura. Ils nomment n'importe qui ! Je sais bien qu'on est en sous-effectifs mais quand même ! Nommer le jinchuuriki...

-SAKURA ! Tonna quelqu'un.

Sakura sursauta. C'était Tsunade qui venait d'arriver.

-Tu dois le respect à tes supérieurs, dit-elle, tu es quand même sensée le savoir.

-O..oui, bafouilla la jeune fille.

Le Hokage félicita Naruto pour son passage en grade. Il était heureux.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais si fort, dit Sai.

Naruto haussa les épaules et partit.

-Allons-y, dit-il, Gaara nous attend.

...

Le soir arriva. Ils durent installer un campement. Naruto fut chargé de faire le feu, Sasuke et Sai de disposer les affaires et Sakura de faire le repas.

Comme Naruto savait ce qui allait ce passer, il s'éloigna et se fit son propre repas : riz, soupe miso, légumes bouillis, et poisson grillé.

Quand Sakura servit les part, il n'y en avait comme d'habitude pas pour Naruto.

-Sakura, dit Kakashi, et Naruto ?

-Oh mince ! S'exclama t-elle d'un air faussement désolé, je me suis trompée dans les proportions. Il n'y en a pas assez pour lui.

Naruto pouffa de rire.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il, j'ai amené le mien. Ça doit être prêt maintenant.

Il se leva et alla chercher son repas. Sa part était largement plus pleine que celle des autres et Kakashi avala sa salive avant de regarder sa propre part d'un air désolé.

Il commencèrent à manger en silence quand soudain, ce fut LE choc.

-C..c'est bon ? Demanda Sasuke à Naruto. Ce que tu manges ?

-Sûrement meilleur que ce que tu as, répondit Naruto avec un sourire ironique.

Sasuke acquiesça doucement. Naruto crut distinguer une rougeur sur ses joues mais après tout, peut-être était-ce un effet des flammes qui rougeoyaient près d'eux.

Sakura devint rouge de colère.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se leva à l'aube. Personne n'était encore levé. Il marcha quelques centaines de mètres et fit rapidement un brin de toilette à une petite source. Puis il commença à s'entraîner.

Il créa des clones qui s'assirent en tailleur pour concentrer l'énergie naturelle puis il les libéra. Les contours de ses yeux se colorèrent de oranges et il commença à s'entraîner au taijutsu. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et fluides.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit.

-Montre toi, dit-il, je sais que tu es là.

Une silhouette sortit des frondaisons et se rapprocha. Naruto fut surpris de reconnaître Sasuke. Il nota d'ailleurs la présence d'une brindille dans ses cheveux noirs. Ça donnait un effet comique à Sasuke qui gardait son éternel masque impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Naruto.

-Rien de spécial, répondit Sasuke en faisant une moue dédaigneuse. Je voulais juste savoir où tu disparaissais tous les matins.

-Comme si ça vous intéressait, murmura le jeune homme blond. Le village entier serait heureux si je disparaissais pour de bon...

La moue de Sasuke laissa place à la surprise puis à la gêne.

-Je ne...voulais pas réagir comme ça envers toi, souffla Sasuke. Mais je pensais que tu étais moins fort que moi. C'est pour ça que je te parlais pas. Les faibles ne m'intéressent pas. Seulement, j'ai été forcé d'admettre que tu étais plus fort que moi à cause de ton passage en grade.

-Tu as oublié ? Je t'ai ramené à Konoha. Tu me pensais si faible ? Sasuke, il ne te sert à rien d'être fort si tu n'es pas capable d'avoir confiance en les autres, répondit Naruto. Ce n'est pas la peine non plus de montrer ta puissance aux autres. Ça, je l'ai compris avec le temps. Mais si tu crois toujours être plus fort que moi, viens, je t'attends.

Naruto se mit en garde et attendit. Sasuke sursauta et se mit en garde à son tour. Il sortit son sabre et Naruto un des poings américains que Azuma lui avait donné avant de mourir.

Sasuke s'élança. Il était sûr de sa vitesse mais quand il arriva à l'endroit où Naruto était sensé se trouver, il ne trouva rien.

-Par ici !»

Sasuke se prit le coup de plein fouet. Il vola sur cinq mètres et alla atterrir dans le sable. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se faire avoir aussi facilement. Il enclencha son sharingan.

Naruto sourit.

Dans le camp, Sakura s'inquiétait. Mais où était passé Sasuke ?

Kakashi-sensei, dans son coin, lisait son livre sans s'inquiéter le moins du monde pour ses élèves. Il avait bien compris que Sasuke était loin d'en vouloir à Naruto pour sa condition de jinchuuriki.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entendirent du bruit sur le chemin. Sakura vit apparaître Naruto qui portait Sasuke. Son cœur se glaça d'effroi.

«-Sasuke ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et entreprit de le soigner. Il avait de très nombreuses coupures et des égratignures ainsi que des bleus.

-Naruto ! Hurla t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sasuke ! Réponds !

-Laisse, murmura Sasuke en se relevant difficilement ? Il n'a rien fait. On s'est juste entraîné.

-Mais dans ce cas, dit Sai, tu t'es fait battre ?

-Ouais, répondit Sasuke.

Il détestait devoir l'admettre. Naruto avait développé en secret des techniques puissantes, et il était persuadé de ne pas avoir tout vu.

-Naruto, nous allons lever le camp, dit Kakashi en roulant son sac de couchage. Depêche toi de ranger tes affaires, d'accord ?

-C'est déjà fait, répondit Naruto en s'éloignant. Je vais me laver, je reviens.

-On a pas le temps crétin, s'emporta Sakura.

Naruto soupira.

-Je vais faire vite... Il fait chaud et je transpire de l'entraînement. J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire hier soir comme vous...

Sai et Sakura se regardèrent. Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Non... Je rêve ?! Vous vous êtes pas lavés depuis qu'on est partis ?

Sasuke fit une grimace de dégoût et s'éloigna ostensiblement de ses deux coéquipiers.

-L'eau est froide, c'est pour ça, répondit Sakura en croisant les bras. Et puis... depuis quand tu parles au gens comme ça, jinchuuriki ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Kakashi attrapa Sakura et la plaqua contre un arbre.

-Et toi Sakura ?! DEPUIS QUAND ON TRAITE UN SUPERIEUR AVEC AUSSI PEU DE RESPECT ?!

-Mais je...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! C'en est assez de cette situation !

Kakashi la lâcha et elle s'effondra.

-Naruto est un jounin de Konoha... Il est de votre côté. Pourquoi tant de haine et d'indifférence ?! Ecoutez bien...

Il fixa Naruto, qui s'était détourné, comme toujours à chaque fois qu'on le traitait mal.

-Le prochain qui lui manque de respect, je m'assurerais personnellement qu'il ne puisse plus jamais être ninja, c'est compris ?

Le silence tomba sur la clairière. Naruto s'éloigna lentement, sans faire un bruit.

Sasuke activa son sharingan, en proie à une soudaine inspiration, et ce qu'il vit lui fit plus de mal qu'il n'aurais cru.

Naruto pleurait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'eau glacé lui fit un bien fou. Elle calma les sillons brûlants qu'avaient tracés les larmes et lui remit les idées en place.

"Jinchuuriki". C'était tellement... cruel. Il était plus que ça ! Plus qu'un hôte... Même si... Kyuubi était devenu un ami depuis un certain temps maintenant. Un de ses derniers amis en fait.

Il attrapa un peu d'eau au creux de sa main et la porta à sa bouche. Le liquide transparent lui sembla d'un goût délicieux.

-Pourquoi... est-ce que je suis si complètement seul...

-_Ça ne te ressemble pas te déprimer comme ça, Naruto_.

-C'est parce que... j'en ai assez...

-_Tu es si seul...ça ne te fais penser à rien ?_

-Si... C'est tellement comme quand j'étais petit... Kyuubi.

_-Je sais. Tu n'as plus personne maintenant. Vas-tu rester à Konoha ?_

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

_-Rien... simplement que tu pourrais te changer les idées ailleurs..._

-Je...

-Naruto !

Naruto sursauta. C'était Kakashi. $

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? Bon, on doit partir, tu viens ?

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Naruto se sécha et s'habilla rapidement. Puis il suivit son ancien sensei.

…

L'équipe 7 marchait en silence. La dispute du matin avait plombé l'ambiance. Naruto marchait en arrière, le regard rêveur. Il regardait les nuages.

En vérité, ce que lui avait dit Kyuubi lors de leur échange l'avait chamboulé. Sur le moment, l'idée lui avait paru saugrenue mais plus il y pensait, plus elle le tentait. Dans le monde, il y avait encore beaucoup d'endroit à découvrir, et plein de personnes à côtoyer qui ne savait rien à son sujet. Il pourrait changer de nom, et vivre simplement, loin de Konoha.

Le brusque changement de température le fit revenir à la réalité. Son regard rencontra le désert qui entourait Suna, à perte de vue.

-Un messager de Suna est sensé venir nous rejoindre ici pour nous guider à travers le désert, dit Kakashi. Jusque là, faisons une pose.

-Enfin ! Ça fait des heures qu'on marche sans s'arrêter, soupira Sakura en s'appuyant sur un arbre de la lisière de la forêt.

Naruto sortit sa gourde et avala une gorgée de thé glacé.

-Ah ! Ça fait du bien !

Il s'assit en tailleur et amassa un peu d'énergie naturelle. Kakashi revint de sa ronde et le vit faire. Il eut un sourire attendri.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux.

-Il arrive.

Il se leva et s'épousseta.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Sasuke, intrigué.

-Le mode ermite, répondit simplement Naruto en s'éloignant.

Comme prévu, le messager arrive quelques minutes après.

-Désolé, dit-il en reprenant son souffle. J'ai été retardé par une tempête de sable.

-C'est pas grave, répondit Naruto. Ce n'est pas une mission urgente non plus. Allons-y.

Les six ninjas partirent sur le champ.

…

Gaara accueillit son ami avec un sourire chaleureux, faute d'être immense. Il nota dans la seconde où il vit Naruto la lueur triste dans son regard.

-Installez vous tous, dit-il à ses invités. Nous partirons demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Kakashi s'inclina et l'équipe 7 commença à se retirer.

-Mais, Naruto, tu peux rester un moment ?

Naruto posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-Oui, bien sûr.

La porte se ferma doucement derrière Sai. Gaara s'assura que personne n'écoutait et invita Naruto à s'asseoir.

-Ça fait longtemps. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, comme toujours, répondit Naruto.

Gaara eut un rictus moqueur.

-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux, arrête ton char.

-Tu dois avoir une tonne de boulot Gaara, pourquoi tu veux me voir ? Demanda Naruto.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, répondit le roux. Etre Kazekage me surcharge de travail mais je peux bien m'accorder quelques heures avec un ami le lendemain de son anniversaire non ?

-Tu t'en souviens...

-De ton anniversaire ? Bien sur. Ça mis à part, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Naruto sursauta. Puis il redevint silencieux.

-Et bien... disons que... la vie n'est pas facile en ce moment à Konoha. Les préjugés, tout ça quoi.

-Je vois, soupira Gaara. Être un Jinchuuriki apporte beaucoup de sacrifices, autant sur le plan matériel que sentimental. Nous sommes l'incarnation de toutes les peurs, et la cible de toutes les haines.

-Je le sais, répondit Naruto. Mais ça fait mal.

Gaara se cala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Tu sais, je peux demander à ce que tu intègres mon escorte personnelle, ici à Suna.

Naruto eut un petit rire.

-C'est sympa de ta part, mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Konoha accepte. Tu sais, avec leur histoire de répartition des Bijuus entre les différents pays...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Enfin, tu sais bien que je t'aiderais au mieux.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Naruto. Merci, Gaara.

-De rien. Ça te dit d'aller boire un verre pour décompresser ?

…

-Naruto ! Il faut y aller !

Naruto enfonça sa tête sans ses couvertures.

-Moins fort... mal à la tête...

Kakashi fit mine d'être sévère. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir bu, puisqu'il était avec le Kazekage à ce moment là.

Naruto se leva lentement et chancela jusqu'à la douche. Sasuke s'approcha de Kakashi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? D'habitude c'est lui le premier levé.

-Gueule de bois... soupira Kakashi. Et, tiens, tu as remarqué qu'il se levait tôt ?

-Hm... se contenta de répondre Sasuke en s'éloignant.

Kakashi pouffa.

-Naruto !

…

Le groupe se mit en route de Konoha dès que Gaara fut prêt, mais Kakashi put constater qu'il était dans le même état que Naruto. Sauf que personne ne lui ferait de remarque.

Ils progressaient lentement, mais ils n'étaient pas pressés au final. Ils finirent par faire une pose pour le repas de midi.

Naruto s'écroula par terre.

-Ma tête...

-Je compatis... murmura Gaara qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, avec plus d'élégance cependant.

-On aurait pas dû boire autant... soupira le blond.

-Ouais...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. À vrai dire, la complicité entre les deux hommes le rendait un peu jaloux. Aller boire un verre ensemble... Et puis, le sourire que Naruto arborait... ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

-Il a l'air heureux hein ?

Sasuke s'apprêtait à répondre mais se ravisa.

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

Il se tourna vers Kakashi.

-Parce que tu vois, répondit le ninja copieur, j'ai bien remarqué ton petit jeu. Faire semblant de l'ignorer, mais tu fais attention à lui n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke détourna les yeux.

-Tu peux démentir Sasuke, mais nous savons tous les deux que j'ai raison. Tu sais, des fois, la fierté est une bien mauvaise conseillère...

Il s'éloigna, laissant Sasuke dans ses pensées.

…

-On est enfin arrivés ! S'exclama Naruto en traversant les portes du village.

Kakashi se tourna vers le reste de l'équipe.

-Bon, à partir d'ici, je vais escorter le Kazekage jusqu'à Tsunade-sama. Vous êtes libres.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent.

-Ils sont enfin partis ! Dit Sakura. Alors Naruto, on copine avec le Kazekage maintenant ?

Naruto lui fit face.

-Gaara est un ami depuis toujours, tu le sais non ? Répondit-il. Ou bien tu as oublié ?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais il est le Kazekage. Celui qui a réalisé ton rêve. Celui que tu ne pourras jamais réaliser.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Sakura ricana.

-Le Hokage est le ninja le plus fort et le plus reconnu par les villageois. Mais toi, Naruto, tu n'est reconnu et apprécié par personne, à part ton démon. Tu comprends maintenant ? Tu ne seras jamais Hokage et qui sait, ce sera peut-être moi le prochain...

Naruto ferma les yeux.

-En tout cas, quand je serais Hokage, je ferai en sorte que les personnes comme toi ne vois pas la lumière du jour, je les ferai enfermer. Ou je les chasserai, je ne sais pas encore.

-Tu veux dire... que je ne serai plus le bienvenu ici ?

-Tu n'es déjà plus le bienvenu depuis longtemps !

Sasuke voulu intervenir, lui dire que c'était faux, mais Naruto fut plus rapide que lui.

-Très bien ! J'ai compris ! J'abandonne.

Il arracha son bandeau de son front et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Il passa devant Sasuke, qui resta totalement immobile. Incapable de le retenir.

-Na...

Le regard qu'il surprit lui fit un grand choc. Ils ruisselaient de larmes, et qui sait ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cet état...

…

Naruto prépara un sac et y mit toutes les affaires chères à son cœur. Puis il fonça à la tour du Hokage, en espérant que Tsunade soit encore là.

…

Tsunade entendit quelqu'un toquer discrètement à la porte et alla ouvrir. Elle fut très surprise de voir Naruto.

-Entre.

Elle alla s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Naruto prit une grande inspiration.

-Tsunade baa-chan... Je...

Tsunade redevint sérieuse. Au fil des années, elle avait remarqué que Naruto avait changé. Qu'il avait perdu son sourire.

-Je crois deviner ce que tu veux Naruto...

Naruto leva la tête et la regarda fixement.

-Tu veux partir n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Tsunade baissa la tête. Elle s'était attendu à cette éventualité.

-Si tu pars sans permission, tu deviendras un déserteur, tu es au courant ?

-C'est pour ça que je suis venu. C'est pour la politesse, car même sans votre autorisation je partirai.

-Je sais, murmura Tsunade. C'est pourquoi je te la donne. Officiellement, tu seras en mission à durée non déterminée pour l'ANBU, et je te laisse partir. En échange, je veux que tu reviennes quand je te le demanderai.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour prendre ma place de Hokage, quelle question !

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Tsunade fronça les siens.

-Ce n'est pas une requête, c'est un ordre ! Le dernier que tu recevras de moi.

-Merci, baa-chan, répondit Naruto en s'inclinant profondément.

Il s'apprêta à partir mais Tsunade se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

-Fait attention à toi, d'accord ?

…

Naruto se tenait devant la porte sud de Konoha. Il se demandait où il pourrait aller, une fois dehors.

-Alors tu t'en vas ?

Il sursauta. Cette voix...

-Sasuke... dit-il en se retournant.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre. Ses yeux... étaient si tristes. Il aurait voulu ne pas être lui à ce moment là, pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

-Tu... as tout fait pour me ramener, et maintenant tu t'en vas ?

-Oui, répondit Naruto d'une voix posée. C'est encore la seule chose que je peux faire pour moi. Pour me sauver.

Sasuke commença à avancer posément, sans se presser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je marche idiot.

Naruto eut un petit sourire triste. Sasuke fit de son mieux pour ne pas aller plus vite, pour le rejoindre, et le forcer à sourire à nouveau. Un vrai sourire, comme ceux d'avant. Ces sourires qui lui donnaient envie de croire en les autres.

Il arriva devant Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que... je vais faire maintenant Naruto ?

-Hein ?

-C'est toi qui m'a ramené et... tu ne seras bientôt plus là...

-Tu vas vivre ! Dit Naruto, le regard déterminé. Vis à Konoha comme je ne peux pas le faire. Je reviendrais, un jour. En attendant, vis.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de comprendre... ce sentiment qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait comme ça. Passer de la détermination au désespoir, comme ça, en quelques secondes.

Ça n'arrivait jamais, avant. Naruto avait toujours été, pour lui du moins, l'incarnation du soleil et de l'espoir et son sourire était son salut.

-Je ferais tout pour qu'il revienne... ton sourire.

Naruto sursauta à nouveau. Entendre ça de la bouche de Sasuke...

-A ton retour, Konoha sera un endroit où tu pourras vivre. C'est... une promesse.

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Très bien ! Alors je pars le cœur léger. A plus.

Il amorça un mouvement pour partit mais Sasuke l'attrapa par le col et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne pendant quelques secondes.

-Va t'en maintenant.

Naruto fit un vague mouvement de la main et disparut dans l'obscurité. Sasuke se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Mais quel idiot... Je vais être obligé de la tenir cette promesse maintenant...


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ! Désolée de ne mettre un commentaire que maintenant, mais j'avais oublié à chaque fois ! Enfin voilà, ça faisait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête et maintenant, je vous la confie. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

-Ah oui, c'est vrai... Je dois l'enlever...

Naruto regarda son bandeau qu'il venait de retirer. Ça lui faisait mal d'enlever la seule preuve d'appartenance à son village. Maintenant, il n'était plus qu'un ninja sans attaches et mieux que ça, un jinchuuriki qui errait. Heureusement que Tsunade avait pensé à tout, car la répartition des bijuus était toujours respectée, du moins c'était ce que tout le monde croirait pendant un petit moment.

_-Tout le monde, sauf Sasuke, hein ?_

Naruto sourit. C'était vrai. Sasuke serait une des seule personne à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

_-Dis moi, tu te doutais des sentiments de Sasuke à ton égard ? _

-Non, répondit Naruto. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis, il m'a fait une promesse non ?

_-C'est vrai. Juste pour savoir, tu comptes garder ton nom pendant ce temps ? _

-Comment ça _?_

_-Et bien, même si Konoha te traite comme un moins que rien, pour le reste du monde, tu es le héros du village caché des feuilles qui a battu Pein. Alors, comme tu ne vis plus à Konoha, il n'est pas très judicieux de garder ton nom. Tu es connu. _

-C'est bon j'ai compris... Kurama, ça te vas ?

Naruto sentit Kyuubi s'agiter dans son estomac.

-Oui, je sais... C'est ton nom, je ne l'oublie pas mais... de toute façon durant toute ma vie on m'a traité de démon renard sans faire aucune distinction entre nous deux. Alors pour une fois c'est moi qui n'en fera pas. Mais si ça te dérange...

_-Non, ça me va très bien..._

Kyuubi se rendormit à l'intérieur de Naruto.

-Bon, je suis Kurama à présent... Allons y !

Il reprit de sa marche en augmentant d'allure, car il voulait atteindre la ville de Tanzaku avant la nuit.

…

-Vous nous avez convoqué, Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Kakashi.

Tsunade balaya la pièce du regard. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke et Kakashi la regardait sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

-Oui, je vous ai fait venir pour...

-Excusez moi, mais où est Naruto ?

Tsunade soupira. Sai avait le don pour pointer les petits détails.

-Il n'est pas là. Ça se voit non ?

-Oui, et de toute façon c'est pas grave si il est pas là, renchérit Sakura en faisant un petit mouvement négligeant.

Tsunade scruta les autres personnes de la pièce. Elle cherchait quelque chose qu'elle ne tarda pas à trouver. Hormis la réaction habituelle de Kakashi, à savoir un profond soupir, dès qu'on insultait Naruto, ce fut Sasuke qui la surprit.

Il serrait la poignée de son sabre si fort que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient. Son visage restait impassible, lui.

Tsunade leur donna une mission sans intérêt et l'équipe 7 commença à sortir de la pièce.

-Sasuke ?

-Hm ?

-Non, rien...

Sasuke haussa un sourcil puis finit par soupirer et sortit à son tour. Tsunade sourit. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait.

…

-Yaouh ! Y'a plein de monde ici ! S'extasia Naruto.

Il descendit dans la première auberge qu'il trouva. L'aubergiste était une femme d'âge mur, que Naruto trouva bien trop maquillée.

-Bonjour, est-ce qu'il vous reste des chambres simples s'il vous plait ?

La femme rougit.

-Pour un beau jeune homme comme vous, bien sûr qu'il me reste des chambres !

-Et bien merci, répondit Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-A quel nom ?

-Na... Kurama, dit Naruto. Juste Kurama...

-Ce n'est pas un nom courant ça, s'étonna la femme.

-Non, c'est vrai... Mes parents voulaient faire original. Est-ce que je peux avoir le numéro et la clé de ma chambre ?

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! Tenez.

Naruto prit la clé et fit un signe amical en direction de la femme et monta les escaliers. Il posa son sac dans un coin et ressortit.

-Je vais aller me détendre dans un bon bain et après, au lit !

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après ? On va où ? _

-Je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être qu'on va aller vivre dans une petit village loin de Konoha... ou bien aller vivre au Mont Myoboku avec les crapauds... On y réfléchira demain.

_-Et dis moi, c'est nouveau de te faire draguer comme ça ? _

-Euh... je crois... répondit Naruto. Et de toute façon je m'en fous je préfère les hommes.

_-Du genre de Sasuke par exemple ? _

-Hé hé...

Naruto franchit les portes des bains publics avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

…

-Atchoum !

Sasuke s'essuya le nez avec le maximum de classe possible et inimaginable. Un groupe de filles qui passait commença à s'extasier sur lui, mais il leur passa devant sans même les regarder. Il éternua une nouvelle fois.

-'Chier... Quelqu'un doit penser à moi...

Après réflexion, et après avoir entendu les gloussements des filles derrière lui, on devait sûrement penser à lui.

Il passa devant le stand de ramen d'Ichiraku et décida d'aller y faire un tour. Il fut surpris d'y voir Kakashi qu'il ignora superbement.

-Yo Sasuke ! S'exclama Ichiraku. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

-Un ramen au porc, répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Kakashi changea à place et s'installa à côté de lui.

-C'était le plat préféré de Naruto tu sais ?

-Pourquoi "c'était" ? Il est toujours vivant que je sache ?! Répliqua Sasuke en se rendant compte de son erreur.

Le sourire de Kakashi s'élargit.

-Je le savais... En fait tu aimes bien Naruto...

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il était découvert.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut f...

-Voici vos ramens au porc ! Les interrompit Ichiraku en posant deux énormes bols devant eux. Vous avez droit à un supplément de porc gratuit, puisque vous êtes des amis de Naruto.

-Vous faites vos prix en fonction de Naruto ?

-Vous savez, Naruto à lui seul pourrait faire marcher l'affaire avec l'appétit qu'il a, mais comme il est parti pour une mission à durée indéterminée, on sait pas quand il reviendra et en attendant, il faut que je me fasse une clientèle !

Kakashi sourit.

-Bon appétit Sasuke !

Sasuke se renfrogna.

…

Une heure plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent du stand.

-Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu f...

-Je lui ai promis, le coupa Sasuke.

Il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau.

-Je lui ai promis de faire de Konoha un endroit où il pourrait vivre, avant son retour. Bon, je m'en vais. Au revoir.

Kakashi regarda son élève s'éloigner.

-Tu as bien grandi Sasuke...

…

-J'ai pris une décision ! S'exclama Naruto en se levant. Tu m'écoutes Kyuubi ?

_-Oui..._

-Alors, au tout départ, on va au mont Myoboku pour perfectionner mon mode ermite, vu que je ne tiens que 5 minutes et après, on parcours le monde pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

_-Que j'ai mieux à te proposer... C'est bon pour le mont Myoboku, de toute façon il faut que je m'habitue à l'énergie naturelle. Mais après, qu'est-ce que tu dis de retourner à Konoha sous le nom de Kurama ? _

-Que c'est bizarre ? Non franchement, même en me déguisant, j'arriverai ni à berner le flair de Kiba, ni les yeux de Neji et Hinata, et encore moins Sasuke ! Je serai découvert en moins de deux !

_-Hé gamin tu crois que je proposerai ça sans aucune préparation d'abord ? Avant, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu fasse..._

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Naruto.

_-Patience... Je te le dirai plus tard. _

…

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Gamabunta apparut, plus énorme que jamais.

-Incroyable comme t'as grossi Gamabunta ! S'exclama Naruto. Bon, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Oui, va y Naruto, je t'écoute, répondit le crapaud.

-Euh en fait, j'ai besoin d'aller au mont Myoboku... Tu veux bien m'invoquer de la-bas ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il faut que je m'entraîne !

Le crapaud soupira.

-Je vais demander au nouveau maître. Mais prépare toi quand même à l'invocation, je ne te préviendrai pas avant de la faire.

-Ok, répondit Naruto.

Il prépara ses affaires et se mit en tailleur pour emmagasiner de l'énergie naturelle. Ça faciliterait le transfert.

Il attendit quelques dizaines de minute, puis la sensation d'être aspiré commença à se faire sentir. Il ne résista pas. Le mont Myoboku l'invoquait.

…

Sasuke se promenait dans la rue quand il entendit du boucan. Il leva la tête et aperçut des hommes en train d'essayer d'enfoncer une porte. Il se précipita à l'endroit de l'infraction.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

Les trois hommes sursautèrent et essayèrent de cacher la porte mais Sasuke les envoya bouler. La porte, marquée d'un tourbillon, était reconnaissable entre mille. C'était la porte qui gardait l'appartement de Naruto.

-Vous vous croyez où, bande d'abrutis ?!

-Le Jinchuuriki n'habite plus ici que je sache ! Alors on a tout à fait le droit de prendre possession des lieux ! Se défendit le chef de la bande.

-Naruto est parti en mission et il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, répondit Sasuke, les bras croisé en enclanchant son sharingan. En attendant, le premier qui s'approche de cette maison subira un sort que je n'envierai pas à mon pire ennemi ! Vous m'avez compris ?!

Les hommes jetèrent un regard à son sharingan et s'éloignèrent en courant. Sasuke soupira.

Ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-J'ai toujours autant de mal avec la nourriture d'ici... gémit Naruto en tirant la langue.

Gamabunta continua à s'empiffrer sans faire attention. Il s'était habitué aux jérémiades de Naruto à tous les repas.

-Je veux des ramens de Ichiraku !

-Ben t'as qu'à retourner à Konoha ! On t'en empêches pas tu sais...

Cela calma Naruto aussi efficacement qu'une douche glacée.

-Non, c'est bon je vais manger en fait...

Il s'assit en tailleur et approcha les chenilles qui composaient le principal aliment des grenouilles de ses lèvres. Il déglutit et avala vite pour ne pas trop sentir le goût. C'était râpeux à cause des pattes qui glissaient sur sa langue.

-J'ai fini de manger ! C'était délicieux !

Il se leva et s'éloigna rapidement. Son estomac gronda. Il n'avait rien mangé.

-J'ai faim ! Gémit-il en s'allongeant sur un rocher chauffé par le soleil, les quatre fers en l'air. Un peu comme une grenouille, tiens.

_-T'inquiètes pas Naruto, au bout d'un certain temps tu parviendras à apprécier la gastronomie locale. Comme la dernière fois tu te souviens ?_

-Ouais, t'as pas tord Kurama. Si je suis pas mort de faim avant. La dernière fois, le vieil ermite était là pour me forcer la main.

_-En effet. Et apparemment, il n'est pas là pour le moment. Du coup, on va devoir l'attendre. Profite en pour te faire à la cuisine locale. _

-D'ailleurs, tu m'as pas expliqué ce qu'on faisait là, Kurama. Tu voulais que j'apprenne une nouvelle technique c'est ça ? C'est quel genre de technique ?

_-Plus ou moins un style de genjutsu plus puissant que n'importe lesquels d'entre eux, même ceux crées par le sharingan._

-Waou ! Et je vais pouvoir l'apprendre ici ? Parce que je te préviens, je suis nul en genjutsu !

_-Ouais je sais, _répondit Kurama. _C'est parce que le genjutsu requiert un grand contrôle du chakra, et toi tu contrôles le notre comme un bourrin. En revanche, l'énergie naturelle, tu t'en sert avec une assez bonne précision en comparaison. Donc, le vieil ermite peut t'apprendre un genjutsu se servant de l'énergie naturelle. Ça donne une technique formidable, indétectable même pour un sharingan. _

-Impressionnant, murmura Naruto. Je savais pas qu'on pouvait utiliser l'énergie naturelle de cette manière.

Kyuubi ne jugea pas utile de répondre à ça et se rendormit.

Naruto bondit sur ses pieds.

-Hé, Gamabunta ! En fait j'ai encore faim ! Il reste des chenilles ?!

…

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux lentement et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Mais le plafond qui était au dessus de lui était familier.

-Ah... le ciel est vraiment bleu aujourd'hui...

Il s'étira. Les statues de pierre des Hokage n'étaient pas très confortables pour passer la nuit, mais il s'était endormi sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il contemplait les étoiles de là.

En fait, il avait remarqué que Naruto le faisait très souvent. Contempler les étoiles, perché sur la tête du Yondaime Hokage, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la voie lactée. Rêvant à d'autres contrées.

Sasuke s'assit. Il se sentait perdu. Il avait fait une promesse à Naruto, et même si ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il voulait à tout prix la tenir. Pour que Naruto puisse revenir et devenir Hokage. Car après tout, il ne le pourrait que si tout le village le reconnaissait, et à l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas près de le faire.

Il soupira.

-Yo Sasuke !

Sasuke se retint de sursauter, réputation oblige, et se tourna vers Kakashi-sensei.

-Hm. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Rien, j'aime juste regarder le ciel d'ici. Tu savais que c'était une habitude de Naruto ?

Sasuke choisit de ne pas répondre. Kakashi le cherchait.

-Ah, mais tu le sais j'imagine...

Sasuke tiqua. Ne pas réagir... ne pas réagir...

-Tiens, si on allait chez Ichiraku ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-J'ai des bons gratuits... C'est Naruto qui me les a donné.

Ne pas réagir... ne pas réagir...

Kakashi se leva.

-Ah, de là on voit le Yondaime Hokage ! Ah, d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu t'es pas mis là bas ? Y'a une meilleure vue.

-Une meilleure vue sur quoi ? Le ciel ?

-Oui, de là où on est y'a les arbres qui obstruent la vue alors que sur la tête de Yondaime Hokage on voit mieux le ciel.

Kakashi arborait un sourire narquois que Sasuke devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait. Il ravala ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

-Je comprends... Excuse moi Sasuke. Je n'avais pas compris.

-De quoi ?

-Tu laisse la place à Naruto c'est ça ?

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de Sasuke.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Ou plutôt, de me faire dire ?

-Rien... C'est juste que... j'aurais voulu dire au revoir à Naruto avant qu'il ne parte. Je me suis même caché dans un arbre près de la sortie.

Une idée effroyable monta dans la tête de Sasuke. Et si...

-Mais, j'ai pas pu... continua Kakashi, l'air de rien. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-N..on, hésita Sasuke.

-Ben... parce que t'y étais, asséna Kakashi d'un ton narquois. J'avais pas le cœur de vous déranger en plein moment intime.

Sur ce, il fixa Sasuke qui sentit irrésistiblement le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher.

-T'inquiètes pas... Je dirais rien à personne.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Bon, on va à Ichiraku ?

Il se leva et descendit sans même attendre que Kakashi ne se lève. Son ancien sensei sourit et le suivit.

…

Le vieil ermite venait à peine d'arriver que Naruto se précipita vers lui.

-Vieux Fu ! Vous êtes enfin arrivé !

Le vieille grenouille fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Naruto ?

Naruto se figea en plein mouvement.

-Heu... en fait je suis parti de Konoha pour diverses raisons et Kurama m'a demandé de venir ici. Attendez je vous le passe.

Le vieil ermite se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passait.

Les yeux de Naruto changèrent de couleur et virèrent aux rouge. La grenouille comprit que c'était Kyuubi qui lui parlait à présent à travers Naruto.

-Salut vieille grenouille... ça fait un bail...

-Kyuubi... répondit la grenouille. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore pour pousser Naruto à venir ici ? C'est toi qui l'as fait partir du village de Konoha ?

-Je ne suis plus tel que tu m'as connu, dit Kyuubi. En vérité c'est Naruto qui a choisi de partir, et c'est à cause des autres villageois qu'il a prit cette décision. En revanche, celle de venir ici, j'avoue, c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Apprends lui le Shizen.

-C'est hors de question ! S'emporta le vieil ermite. Cette technique est bien trop puissante ! Elle peut changer des vies ! Et qu'est-ce que Naruto pourrait faire d'un tel pouvoir ?!

-C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il puisse revenir à Konoha !

Fukasaku s'immobilisa.

-Est-ce que tu comprends maintenant ?! S'emporta Kyuubi. Naruto a été complètement rejeté par les habitants de Konoha et même s'il sourit, il a le cœur brisé. Et... Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse plein de haine... comme je l'étais il y a quelques temps. Je veux le sauver comme il m'a sauvé.

La vieille grenouille se détourna. Il réfléchissait intensément.

Pendant ce temps là, les yeux de Naruto étaient revenu à la normale. Mais il ne savait pas de quoi Kurama et Fukasaku avait parlé.

-Alors, alors ?! Je vais apprendre une nouvelle technique ?

Fukasaku soupira.

-Oui, mais t'as intérêt à écouter alors suis moi ! Et enlève moi tous ces vêtements ! J'te jure, comment tu veux amasser de l'énergie naturelle avec autant de barrières de tissus !

Il s'éloigna en ruminant et Naruto le suivit en courant après avoir jeté tous ses habits, ne restant qu'en caleçon.

-J'arrive !

…

-Bon, imagine un genjutsu normal. Il permet de créer des illusions en perturbant le flux de chakra des autres, commença Fukasaku. Et bien, maintenant, imagine un genjutsu qui va en plus contrôler toute l'énergie naturelle environnante..

Il vit que Naruto patinait, mais il s'était habitué à son mode de compréhension.

-Bon, une autre approche. Imagine une marionnette. Elle bouge grâce à des fils, mais son action est limitée. Tu me suis toujours ? Bon. Maintenant, imagine que cette marionnette soit soumise à un fort courant d'air. Malgré les fils qui la retiennent, ses actions seront complètement aléatoires, mais le courant n'influera pas que sur elle, il influencera aussi sur son environnement.

-Oui, je pense que je comprends, hésita Naruto.

-Bon, on avance là ! Dis toi que la technique que je vais t'apprendre est le courant d'air qui peut contrôler les actions des marionnettes. En gros, le Shizen est un genjutsu qui contrôle non seulement le chakra des gens, mais aussi l'environnement qui les entoure. De cette manière, même un sharingan ne peut en venir à bout, et il ne peut se briser que si tu le décides.

-Très bien.

-Cependant, il y a une contrepartie. Comme ce genjutsu utilise l'énergie naturelle, tu devras t'assurer de toujours en posséder dans ton corps en quantité suffisante. J'ai appris par Tsunade que tu avais réussi à augmenter la quantité d'énergie naturelle que tu peux engranger.

-C'est vrai, répondit Naruto. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, on a réussi à concilier le chakra de Kurama avec l'énergie naturelle. Du coup, maintenant, je peux rester en mode sennin une journée entière, si je n'utilise pas de technique.

-C'est bien ça ! Tu t'es amélioré. Bon, on va passer à la pratique maintenant.

-Attends, Fu ! Il faut que je parle à Kurama une minute. Je te rejoins tout de suite après !

Naruto s'éloigna et se mit en tailleur.

-Hé, Kurama... Cette technique...

_-Quoi ? C'est une puissante technique. _

-Oui, je sais mais... qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

Kurama hésita à répondre. Il ne savait pas comment Naruto allait réagir.

_-Cette technique... pourrait te permettre de revenir à Konoha. _

Naruto sursauta.

-Comment ça ?

_-Pour Konoha, Naruto est parti. Mais si tu utilises cette technique, Kurama et Naruto pourraient être deux personnes totalement différentes. Pour diverses raisons, même sans changer ton apparence, ni ton chakra, ni ton odeur, personne ne pourrait savoir qui tu es. Et tu pourrais reconquérir l'estime que les villageois ont pour toi. _

-Kurama... tu fais vraiment attention à moi hein ?

_-Et puis, il y a Sasuke aussi... Il est temps que tu deviennes un homme mon petit Naruto._

Naruto rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Gardes tes commentaires pour toi !

_-C'est bon, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée ! On sait très bien tout les deux que le baiser du gamin Uchiwa ne t'as pas laissé indifférent..._

-Tais toi je t'ai dit ! Trépigna Naruto. Grand-père grenouille, on y va !

_-Ha ha ha..._

-Kurama, je t'ai dit de te taire !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

-J'y arrive pas !

Naruto se laissa tomber en arrière et s'allongea sur la pierre chaude sur laquelle il s'entraînait. Ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'entraînait et il ne parvenait à rien. Et en plus de ça, il commençait à être à court d'énergie naturelle.

-C'est toi qui as insisté pour commencer l'entraînement tout de suite, lui fit remarquer Fukasaku.

-Oui oui je sais... gémit Naruto. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce pouvais être aussi dur ! Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour les genjutsu !

Fukasaku eut un sourire.

-Kyuubi ne t'as pas dit ? Cette technique est parfaite pour toi.

-Ah ? S'étonna Naruto. Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

-En fait, le Shizen a été crée par Mito Uzumaki, le 1er Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Elle désespérait de pouvoir utiliser des genjutsu car la présence de Kyuubi perturbait le contrôle du chakra. L'énergie naturelle se distingue du chakra normal et donc, Kyuubi ne peut en perturber le flux. Mais elle a réussi à utiliser la puissance de Kyuubi pour perforer l'espace-temps. Parles lui en.

Naruto se leva et s'éloigna. Il était temps d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec Kurama.

…

-Kakashi-sensei, vous savez où habite Sasuke-kun ?

Kakashi leva les yeux de son livre, étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Sasuke ?

-Rien de spécial, répondit Sakura avec un petit sourire. Mais ma mère m'a demandé de lui livrer un paquet.

-Je vois, marmonna Kakashi. Mais en fait, il a déménagé il y a peu jusqu'au quartier Uchiwa, et donc, tu ne pourras pas y aller. Sasuke a restreint les entrées.

-Oh... Je comprends. Vous pourrez lui dire que je le cherche si vous le voyez ?

La kunoichi s'éloigna.

-Tu parles ! Le quartier Uchiwa est très fréquenté par les touristes ! Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y entrer ?!

Elle tourna au coin de la rue et se dirigea vers le quartier Uchiwa. En vérité, elle n'avait aucune intention de livrer quoi que ce soit à Sasuke. Elle voulait juste voir un peu comment c'était dans son intimité, et elle voulait vérifier quelque chose.

Depuis que Naruto était parti, il semblait ailleurs... enfin, encore plus ailleurs que d'habitude. Et elle l'avait surpris en compagnie de Kakashi-sensei chez Ichiraku, ce qui était encore plus bizarre.

-Il est temps que tu me reviennes Sasuke... murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle eut un petit rire. Elle avait passé la soirée de la veille à se pomponner pour être parfaite et elle espérait bien séduire celui qu'elle aimait depuis l'académie. Et puisqu'il semblait vulnérable après le départ de Naruto, il fallait en profiter !

Elle se rendit compte que les gens la regardaient bizarrement. Elle devait faire une drôle de tête, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et redevint sérieuse.

Les décorations avaient commencé à changer. Les magasins étaient moins nombreux et la foule moins dense. Bientôt, l'insigne qui indiquait l'entrée de l'ancien quartier Uchiwa fut visible. Sakura eut un sourire mais elle perdit bien vite de sa superbe.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici mademoiselle !

Un vieil homme s'était interposé entre elle et le reste du quartier.

-Comment ça ?! S'offusqua t-elle. Expliquez vous vieil homme !

Le vieillard eut l'air embêté.

-Je n'ai aucune raison précise. Excusez moi mademoiselle, mais le nouveau propriétaire du quartier m'a chargé d'entretenir les rues et d'empêcher les passants d'entrer. Ce que je fais.

Sakura fulminait. Elle poussa l'homme et entra dans le quartier Uchiwa. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver la maison de Sasuke, puisque c'était la seule d'où s'échappait de la fumée.

Elle toqua.

…

Sasuke fut surpris de recevoir de la visite. Personne ne venait jamais le voir, et l'agent d'entretien ne laissait entrer personne. Il soupira, déjà ennuyé par ce visiteur impromptu.

Il sortit de son bain et s'habilla rapidement puis il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Sakura ?

La jeune fille lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, Sasuke-kun ! Commment vas-tu ?

-Comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ? Demanda Sasuke, sans même répondre à la question. Y'a un gardien.

-Ouais je sais, répondit Sakura en croisant les bras. Il m'a dit que le proprio ne laissait entrer personne. Non mais franchement ! T'es pas tombé sur un gars facile, Sasuke-kun.

-Je t'ai posé une question Sakura, insista Sasuke en serrant le poing.

-Oh j'ai... forcé l'entrée, dit Sakura. Comme si j'allais laisser un vieux me dicter ma conduite !

Elle eut un rire dédaigneux. Sasuke poussa un profond soupir.

-Je vois...

En temps normal, il l'aurait ramené à l'entrée mais aujourd'hui, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'engueuler avec quelqu'un. Il était fatigué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux... dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer.

Il détestait que quelqu'un puisse le voir dans son intimité, même s'il n'avait rien de vraiment personnel qui traînait. Il se contenta de fermer la porte de la salle de bains et de sa chambre pour éviter les regards des curieux. Et Sakura était très curieuse.

-Ouah ! C'est joli chez toi ! C'est vraiment rare de trouver encore de vieilles maisons traditionnelles.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. C'était la maison qu'il occupait avec sa famille avant d'être placé dans un appartement après le massacre de son clan. Il y était revenu et l'avait faite restaurer.

Il vérifia du coin de l'œil que Sakura ne touchait à rien.

-Bon, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Dit-il en s'appuyant contre un mur proche. Dépêches toi, je suis occupé.

C'était faux. Il voulait juste se reposer en paix.

-Euh... bafouilla Sakura. En fait je me demandais si... tu voulais aller au stand d'Ichiraku avec moi.

-Non merci, répliqua Sasuke. Je n'aime pas les ramen.

-Mais... je t'ai vu là-bas avec Kakashi-sensei la dernière fois ! S'exclama Sakura.

-Il m'avait invité, c'est tout.

-Kakashi-sensei n'invitait que Naruto, alors pourquoi t..

-Sakura !

Sasuke avait élevé la voix, ce qui lui arrivait rarement.

-Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi, c'est compris ? Tu m'as demandé quelque chose, je t'ai répondu, maintenant vas t-en, dit-il sans plus de cérémonie.

Sakura serra les dents.

-Ça m'énerves... tes réactions ! Je n'arrive jamais à savoir de quel côté tu es ! Non mais sérieusement...

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? Murmura Sasuke.

Sakura allait répliquer quand elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il avait activé son sharingan.

-Non, je...

-Alors vas t-en !

Sakura ne se fit pas prier. Quand elle fut dehors, Sasuke crut bon d'ajouter quelques précisions.

-Et c'est moi le propriétaire ici!

Puis il lui claqua la porte au nez.

…

Sakura ne bougeait plus. Elle s'était assise contre la porte d'entrée de Sasuke. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Elle s'était fait chassé comme une malotru, et elle détestait ça.

Après quelques minutes d'immobilité totale, elle se leva et fit le chemin en sens inverse. Elle passa devant le vieil homme qui ôta son chapeau pour la saluer, sans faire de commentaire ni oser de questions, mais l'air abattu de Sakura parlait pour elle.

-Sakura ?

Elle sursauta. Kakashi-sensei la regardait en souriant.

-Tu veux venir à Ichiraku avec moi ? Je t'invite.

Elle allait refuser mais changea d'avis.

-Pourquoi vous m'invitez Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le stand de ramen.

-Tu avais l'air triste, répondit Kakashi. Sasuke t'as jeté de chez lui hein ? Je t'avais prévenu pourtant.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avais racheté le quartier Uchiwa...

Kakashi ne dit rien.

Ils arrivèrent au stand d'Ichiraku.

-Bienvenue ! Ah, un client régulier ! Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei.

-Salut, répondit Kakashi en lui faisant un signe. Bon, je vais prendre un bol de ramen au porc s'il vous plaît. Et toi Sakura ?

-La même chose, dit Sakura, mais sans naruto dedans. Je veux des menma à la place.

-Comme tu veux... dit Ichiraku en haussant les épaules.

En se retournant pour préparer les commandes, il fit tomber un petit carnet qui atterrit sur le comptoir, juste devant Sakura qui le prit et l'ouvrit.

C'était le livret où Ichiraku écrivait scrupuleusement toutes les commandes depuis le début du mois. Elle le feuilleta, juste par curiosité.

Le nom de Naruto revenait souvent, mais ça c'était normal. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était de voir celui de Sasuke. Il venait ici souvent, et d'après les dates, c'était depuis le départ de Naruto. Hors, Sasuke lui avais dit détester les ramen.

-Mademoiselle, pourriez vous me rendre mon carnet s'il vous plaît ? Je dois noter vos commandes, l'interrompit Ichiraku en tendant la main.

-Oh, excusez moi... Dites moi, à quoi sert ce carnet ? Demanda Sakura.

-Et bien, ça me permet de calculer mon chiffre d'affaire par mois, et je peux savoir, selon le nombre de commandes pour chaque sorte de ramen, sur lequel je peux me permettre de faire des réductions et des bons pour des bols gratuits.

-Et le nom des clients ?

-C'est pour ne pas oublier qui sont mes habitués. Comme ça, je peux leur faire des prix. Bien sûr, il y en a qu'on oublie pas...

Il faisait référence à Naruto. Sakura l'encouragea à continuer.

-Ah ! C'est mon meilleur client ! Quel dommage qu'il soit parti en mission ! Je parles tout le temps de lui à mes clients, et beaucoup sont d'accord avec moi. C'est un très gentil garçon, même si beaucoup semblent l'avoir oublié !

Kakashi hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord. Sakura ne dit rien. Ainsi, le stand de Ichiraku était une sorte de temple dédié à Naruto. Elle était mal tombée. Si elle faisait un faux pas, elle était bonne pour se passer de ramen jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

-Bien dit ! Dit Kakashi. Tiens, en souvenir de l'appétit de Naruto, je vais reprendre un deuxième bol !

-Merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Ichiraku. Et pour vous remercier de votre geste, je vous mets un supplément de porc dans votre bol !

Il posa un deuxième bol fumant devant Kakashi.

-Ah, et, Kakashi-sensei, continua t-il. Dites à Sasuke de venir quand il veut ! J'ai remarqué qu'il était plutôt pale ces derniers jours. Enfin, plus pale encore que d'habitude.

Kakashi se mit à rire.

-Sasuke-kun vient souvent ici ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Sakura.

-Oui, c'est un bon client, répondit Ichiraku. Mais en fait, c'était surtout quand Kakashi était avec lui qu'il mangeait des ramen. Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop ça.

-Ah...

Raté. Ça correspondait bien à ce qu'il avait dit.

-C'est un gentil garçon, lui aussi. Il aime bien boire de la soupe miso avec des naruto. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais au moins il ne dérange personne avec un blabla incessant. Comme certains...

Là aussi, il parlait de Naruto. Kakashi approuva.

-Et puis, en plus, ça me fait un interlocuteur, continua Ichiraku. Il fait comme si il n'écoutait pas, mais en fait, il retient tout. Et puis, comme il connaît bien Naruto, je n'ai pas l'impression de parler à un étranger.

-Naruto vous manque tant que ça ? S'étonna Kakashi.

-Je vous l'ai dit. C'est un gentil garçon, même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile pour lui. Il avait l'air triste des fois, même s'il ne disait rien. Une fois, j'ai même pu parler avec Kyuubi !

Sakura faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

-Sasuke a eu la même réaction que toi quand je lui ai dit ! S'esclaffa Ichiraku. C'était comique, vraiment ! Sasuke est tellement sérieux que quand je l'ai vu faire, j'ai failli mourir de rire ! Il était tranquillement en train de boire sa soupe, comme d'habitude, et là, je lui ai dit. Et là, il s'est étouffé avec sa soupe et s'est mis à tousser. Et après il m'a posé plein de question, mais il avait la voix enrouée, ce qui était encore plus drôle.

-Kyuubi est Kyuubi, dit Sakura en reprenant son sérieux. Il ne changera pas. C'est pas comme si c'était un humain...

-Et bien tu sais quoi ? Dit Ichiraku. Il était amical avec moi. J'étais intimidé au début, mais je me suis vite senti mieux. Il est plus sérieux que Naruto, mais en vérité ils sont complémentaires. Il aimes faire des farces lui aussi, et il a aimé mes ramen ! Non, vraiment, Naruto a réussi un exploit en l'apprivoisant. On est loin du démon renard qui a détruit le village il y a 18 ans !

-Si vous le dites... murmura Sakura en terminant son bol.

Elle se leva et sortit, laissant le cuisinier déçu par son comportement.

-J'ai dit une bêtise ?

…

Sasuke avait décidé de sortir de chez lui.

-Bienvenue ! Ah, Sasuke ! Je suis content de te voir ! Tu n'as pas très bonne mine en ce moment. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non, je vais bien, répondit Sasuke. Je vais prendre la même chose que d'habitude.

-Ah non ! S'exclama Ichiraku, les mains sur les hanches. Il faut que tu manges plus que ça, sinon tu vas tomber malade ! Tiens, c'est la maison qui offre !

Sasuke ne put refuser et se retrouva devant un énorme bol de ramen rempli de toute sortes de bonnes choses.

-M..merci.

Il attrapa des baguettes et allait commencer quand Ichiraku s'appuya sur le comptoir.

-Y'a du monde aujourd'hui. Et si tu me racontais la suite de ton combat avec Naruto contre Madara ?

Le silence se fit. Tous les clients semblaient l'écouter.

Sasuke sourit et avala une première bouchée. Puis il posa ses baguettes.

-Et bien...


End file.
